The New Source of Naraku’s Burning Insanity
by Samurai Katagi
Summary: A short one-shot story which explains the title... Ahem beware....it's very...O.o


The New Source of Naraku's Burning Insanity: One Shot 

****

****

In the darkness of Naraku's towering castle, Kagura was frantically searching for a long scroll of a certain spell. If she didn't hurry, Master would punish her.

Hours passed and Kagura had now reached the last place the scroll could possibly be: the highest room in the highest tower.

"Now where is it?" Kagura asked herself, throwing down books and other trinkets to the floor. Master Naraku's patience was probably wearing thin; there was no time to be neat.

"Aah…there you are…" she sighed in relief, reaching for the small rolled up treasure.

***          *          ***

After having reported to her master, the mistress of wind was given the new order of having to follow what the scroll read. Apparently, the scroll was supposed to cast the spell that would begin the demise of a certain silver-haired hanyou.

Following the scroll's directions was different for this young demoness. Usually, all she had to do was flourish her fan. Nevertheless, Kagura had to maintain her loyalty and obedience to her master. 

Naraku had said the spell would enhance the power and strength of her skill. More power without using a shikon shard; what more could she want? Aside from freedom of course, but perhaps she could even get enough power to overthrow her master…she could defeat anyone with effortless ease. Eagerness spread across the girl's usually vengeful face.

Kagura had already read the directions at least a hundred times. The ingredients were so easy to get. She could probably whip this up in no time.

But what was this? Kagura looked at the very bottom. She had overlooked a little footnote: 'Spell will wear off after one night and one day.'

She frowned…only one day and one night? There just had to be a way to make it last longer…

Suddenly, she had an idea. She could add an extra amount of one of the ingredients. But which ingredient would she choose. Being too impatient to think it out thoughrally (spelling?), Kagura did it the lazy way. She closed her eyes and pointed a random ingredient on the spell scroll.

And that one ingredient was 1 hair from a young royal's head.

Having had that over and done with, the wind mistress ran out to search for the elements for her power spell.  In just a matter of minutes, Kagura had everything…everything except the hair of a royal's head.

And it was then, like a bizarre twist of fate, that a young eighteen-year-old princess strode past Kagura in her carriage. The princess was like a painted up porcelain Chinese doll, but she had a snobbish airy feeling around her.

But Kagura didn't care. All she cared about right at that moment was getting not just one of the princess' hairs, but all of it. 0______o

Picture in your mind…(even if you're a guy ^_____^) a peaceful night…you are that pretty Chinese-dollish princess…you are thinking of all the wonderful gifts you'll get, Egyptian jewelry, Greek pottery, the works…everything is perfect…that is until

UNTIL A CRAZY RAVEN HAIRED DEMONESS ATTACKS!!!

You look in horror. The demoness tosses away the fan she was holding in order to use both of her hands. You don't no what will happen…

The demoness reaches for your head and claws through your hair. You scream loud enough to wake up the entire continent but no one comes. The guards and carriage driver are under a sleeping spell. The crazy demon woman just laughs.

  Then she runs away…with your entire crown of hair.

And it wasn't a wig either.

***          *          ***

((You can stop picturing yourself as that bald princess now. ^__^;))

Kagura returned to her master's castle and prepared the spells. She added in the ingredients. The spell was now set. All she needed to do now was say the spell's words.

Kagura read from the scroll and a wave of magic spread around her…

***          *          ***

The next day, Naraku found Kagura on the floor. He concluded that she had most likely fainted from the overwhelming power of the spell.

"Wake up." Naraku ordered, kicking his servant lightly.

Kagura had mumbled something that sounded strangely like, "Dad, five more minutes…"

Okay…now he was confused. He kicked her again and again.

"Okay! OKAY! I'm up! Jesus, Dad what the Hell! Well since I'm up I might as well get somethin' to eat…but we don't _have _anything to eat do we?"

Now this time, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Naraku looked at the spell scroll. It was not rolled up enough to see the title.

After furling up the rest of the scroll, his jaw dropped. He stared. That idiot Kagura had gotten the wrong scroll…this one was for eternal youth. But why had her mind changed to the mentality of an eighteen year old? The spell was only supposed to keep you at the age at when you originally used the spell.

Naraku turned to the remnants of the spell, a clump of hair. The hair of what looked like a princess's. An eighteen-year-old princess. Probably a spoiled one at that. The spell only needed one hair but Kagura had added an excess amount. And that excess amount happened to have gone and changed her mental age.

He looked at the scroll again…"Eternal Youth…"—he stared at Kagura who was going on and on about how they never had food around—"Eternal…meaning forever…;I Hate my life."

**IT'S OVER!!**


End file.
